FNAF Fox's life
by Fox's of Fnaf
Summary: The day was 11-05-1993. Fox and his friend are trying to catch a rouge Endoskeleton. They know that the rule at Freddy's is that there cannot be rouge Endo's especially ones without a costume. Also that Fox is hiding a secret. What will happen when they figure out the truth? Will Fox accept it or deny it? Will Fox reveal the secret that he kept hidden? P.S. Do not own FNaF
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Freddy's

_Chapter1: Welcome to Freddy's_

The date was 11-05-1993. I activated at the same time as the others. At 1AM Freddy the leader told everyone that another rouge 'endoskeleton' was on the loose and probably in the office. Freddy Fazbear were a brown bear animatronic with a black top hat and a black bowtie with blue eyes also 5ft 5in tall, every time on stage he had his microphone with him. Then the yellow chicken agreed first then the lavender bunny. The chicken's name was Chica, she always wore a bib that said "Let's Eat" in bubble letters, and her colour was yellow with purple eyes also 5ft 5in tall, on stage again she has a cupcake. Then the lavender bunny's name was Bonnie ironic for a boy animatronic, he was coloured lavender with green eyes also 5ft 5in tall, on stage he had a fake guitar. They left for the 'Endo' (endoskeleton) I went to the red fox near me through camera blind spots ant told him about the 'Endo'. His name ironically was Foxy, coloured red and has a hook for a right hand also 5ft 7in tall. He ran to the 'Endo' fast and left me alone. The time was 5:59 AM all of them came back frustrated. I asked why where they frustrated. The yelled at me for 15 minutes until they calmed down, when they calmed down they told me that they failed. Then I thought to myself _"I will get the 'Endo' soon to help them out."_ My name if Fox and one of those killer animatronics are me. I am a light brown fox animatronic with a detectable left hand and a hook attachment. My eye colour is light blue and 5ft tall. So they shut down and charged at their respective places and I went back to my home place the basement to hang with the Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy looked like Freddy except he was Golden coloured has a Dark Blue hat and a Dark Blue bowtie. I when to talk to him about the others failure and about the 'Endo', we planned a way to catch that 'Endo'. During the day time me and Gold (Golden Freddy) we played Black Jack and Hearts. But after three hours in day time he needed to leave for his own reason. Then I went deeper in to the my secret area where I keep my most precious things, where I keep my broken friends and my love of my life who is also broken and I hope that if a Mechanic finds them they can repair their broken parts and fix my love up. Even though I never liked humans that much.


	2. Chapter 2 Fox's past

_Chapter2:Fox's Past_

The year was 1963 at a lab in the middle of nowhere. The Humans decided to do an experiment on animatronics to see if they are aware and can be considered 'living'. I was made with a basic A.I like subject 1 and 2. At the time I was called subject 3. 1 and 2 talked to me and told me hi and hello only. That kept on my nerves. But when I saw subject 4 as they called her, I felt a emotion called love in human terms. For 3 years I chatted with 4 and developed a close bond to her. But it changed I was locked away for 7 years of my life only getting letters form the humans trying to imitate her. That angered me. When I was 20 they told me I see my 'friends' so I did and I saw them broken, arms and legs anywhere that they could be. I did not see me love though so I did keep hope. But then I felt a metal objet touch my back. Then a voice told me to turn around. I saw the scientist with a strange objet. He told me that it was an EMP. I was scared at the time. I should have known that it was a fake but I never saw it ever before so I did not know it was fake EMP. Then I heard a gunshot and the scream of 4. I was feeling sad so I bolted to 4 and saw she was down on the ground and not moving. I shook her gently for about 3 hours and nothing and saw more scientists. Then rage took over me. I did not know what happen until 12 hours as the rage left then I was shocked. The entire scientists where dead and saw my hook on my left arm and it was bloody. Then I grabbed a duffle bag that was in a locker and emptied it and put the parts of 1 and 2 in it as well as my hook and put back on my left hand. Then put the duffle bag on my left arm and 4 in my arms. Then I ran far away from that accursed lab. After 10 years I saw a truck and got in. I saw many boxes all of them labelled Freddy Fazbear' Pizzeria. In 1987 I was in a blind spot in the parts room preventing any mechanic from dismantling 4 or stealing 1/2. Then after 7days I saw Mr. Fazbear and he saw 1, 2 and 4 with me. He tried to use 1, 2, and 4's parts to rebuild the others in the same room as me. I stopped him by going directly in front of him. He was afraid of me at the time. I asked him in a Canadian accent "can you leave me friends and love alone." Pointing to the parts of 1 and 2 as well as 4, "they are all I got left of my family. Also please do not be afraid of my appearance. I just want to have my family to be repaired and not gone from me." Mr. Fazbear replied "ok, that dose seem fair. But we need performers, may I ask if you could perform in front of people and kids for me?" I said "I could, but when the performers are ready, I am not preforming anymore after that. Just that I dislike humans." He said. "Ok that will work for a small period. Do we have a deal?" "We have a deal." I said. So up to 1990 I did some performances. After words I stopped preforming. Bonnie keeps finding me and we have talks about songs to sing and other stuff. There was a lot of 'red oil' staining the table and carpet of the backstage storage room for the most time. Never knew why that was there in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3 The truth hurts

Chapter3: The Office and the Truth Hurts

TimeTuesday 11-06-1993. I and Gold put our plane in to action. I first when to the dining area's blind spot which was quite hard to do with the cams watching for all of the animatronics. Then went near the bathrooms still in the blind spot and chatted with Chica about Pizza for 1 hour of course. After our chat I went to the west hall corner and replace the poster with Gold's poster. And went to the west hall to wait for my cue and read a book I had with me. The after 2 hours I heard Gold's excerpt and that was the cue I ran to the office and got in and hid. I was looking at the Endo from my hiding spot and I was shocked it turned out that it was a human. I stayed hidden for another hour before Freddy got in the office. Then something told me that Freddy is blinded by rage. The same rage that killed all of those scientists. I replaced my hand with the blood stained hook and fought Freddy. The human was scared and confused at this sight. An animatronic that can kill him with ease fighting another animatronic that could do the same thing to him did not make too much sense. During that 2 hour fight I screamed at Freddy, "Let that rage go or one of us is going to make a terrible mistake. Let that rage go or you will be just like me in my past!" the fight stopped after that. Freddy and the rest looked at me and they said in an American accent with Freddy in a British accent "What, being a rebel." "No a cold oiled killer." I responded. Then I told them about my past. After that, they saw the truth. They were turning into cold oiled killers. They apologised to the human and went back to their places. As I left he said "thank for helping me out there. And my name is Mike." "No problem Mike" I said.


	4. Chapter 4 Friends and love repaired

Chapter 4: Friends and love repaired

The next night he came back to work again and the first face he saw was mine. Mike asked to me "Should you be on stage right now?" "No I do not preform, remember." I replied. At 12:00 the rest reactivated again and began to chat to Mike. I left and I did not know that the rest of them where following in curiosity. When I got to the place with 4 and foxy piped up "so who is she Fox would that be 4?" I turned around and I was shocked that everyone including Mike was there. So I replied with a very noticeable tone of sadness "yes that would be en fact the one and only 4, Foxy and rest." They now saw the body of 4. She was a chicken like Chica, toy Chica hybrid. She has toy Chica body but slimmer, lavender eyes, and is 5ft tall. They saw the bullet hole in the power supply. Then Mike asked "hey Fox aside for the bullet to her power supply is there anything else wrong with her?" "No just that broken power supply." I replied. "Maybe I could fix it, wait actually there is a spare power supply around the backstage storage." Mike said. When I heard that I felt happiness through my body that was only felt from 20 years ago. I replied with happiness "yes I would also be very grateful if you do, but…" as I said with worry "… be careful she would have the same hate as me from my past." Mike and the animatronics where afraid of this happening because they knew what that would mean to their new friend's safety and mental state… the one thing everyone is afraid of death. So he still went with this, he grabbed the power supply and with the animatronics pinning her down he put the power supply in. "GET OFF OF ME AND LET ME KILL THE HUMAN!" 4 said in a Canadian accent. "4 please don't do that be kind this human is different. He is the one that fixed you; he is not like the awful scientists." I said with a concern in my voice. She calmed down at 2:30. She said to me "is this true 3" "yes 4 this is true." I replied. "How do I know it is you and not a robot that knows me as 4?" she accused. "well.." is said and then told my past to her up to the gunshot which made here believe it was me "…now do you know that it is me 4" I said. "Yes 3 it is truly you 3." She said then she got closer to me. "What are-" I began to say but got interrupted with a kiss from 4. "Thank you 4" "it is ok, you can admit it." She said. "What- what do y-you m-mean 3?!" I asked confused "that you love me" she said "it is ok because I also love you to 3." "I love you 4." I said and we kissed again. "If you two love birds are done…" piped up Freddy "… we still do know why there are parts lying around here Fox." "Fox?" she asked. "Well Fox is my new name that Mr. Fazbear gave to me. Another human, I somewhat trust him. " I said "ok then Fox" she said slightly mocking me. I did not mind that because of my love for her. "Well then Freddy those are 1 and 2, well the pars of them at least." I replied in a defensive tone. "Ok then no need to go in that tone Fox." Freddy said and he was shocked at that. "Hey mike…" I asked to him "… can you try to fix my other friend as well and animatronics could you do the same thing to restraint them as well, same reason as before." After 1 and 2 was repaired and reasoned with the time was 5:59 Am and we got to our positions. As mike left he took a look at 1, 2, me and 4. 1 looked like Freddy but white and is 5ft tall. 2 looked like bonnie but white as well and 5ft tall. Then he left and we waited for the next night to play with him.

**Do not do this often but i need some help with chareter names for 1,2, and 4.**

**1 male**

**2 male**

**4 girl**

**I will put the people that posted good names in the next chapter. that is it for now see you later.**

"Fox where are you" 4 said.

**I should not have gave her a voice in this. bye for now. (I hope)**


	5. update

**Sorry for using up a page for a update. There is a small contest. The people who suggested the best name gets there ocs and, or credit in the next chapter. This way I am letting people try to get in on the action.**

**"**Fox are you going to scare the security guard soon. I am ggetting bored here. "

**Comming 4. So the contest start now.**

**1 boy**

**2 boy**

**4 girl**

**that is to help with the names. B4N.**


	6. contest due date

the contest ends at 2015-03-19. so hurry, hurry there is limited time before it ends, so far i chose one name. the name will be announced around the end of the contest. so if you want your oc and/or credit in, do so as soon as possible.

2-boy

4-girl

2 and 4 is the only ones left without a proper name.


	7. update 2

**The contents is over and I got the names I want. So the contest is over thanks to all the people who participated. **

**Now next chapter will come out 3 days from now. That is it.**


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Visitors to stay and new comers from past**

**Ok the results are in and the people that chose the names i like is **elatedrune, CometFaraday, **and** AFriendNoFoe **for the name suggestions. **elatedrune**your ocs are in this chapter. So thank you everyone that posted names and I am grateful that you did so. So without further due here is Chapter 5**

**After the 2 days of playing "Scare the night guard" Me, Jack (**CometFaraday chose this name but I applied it to 2), Colt (1 elatedrune chose this name), and Bethany (AFriendNoFoe chose this name and animatronic), we took a break from it for some days to chat to Mike. "So do you have a family Mike?" I and Bethany asked. Freddy and the gang entered as he replied with sadness, "no I am an orphan, my parents put me up for adoption and I never got married, my girlfriend dumped me because that I am poor. I do live on the street but it is ok. Don't half to worry about paying rent." "Oh I feel sorry for you, living on the street it must be cold out there." They said with concern. Me, Bethany and Mike turned to see them.

3 hours later

"Sorry about bringing it up Mike," I said. Before he said anything there was knocking on the door. Me and Mike walked to the door and opened it to find two animatronics deactivated. We brought them in the building and activated them. "Hello there our names are Paws and Swift," Said the cat like animatronic and the wolf like animatronic. Paws is a female cat animatronic, with silver coloured fur and emerald coloured eyes (elatedrune's not mine). Swift is a grey and white wolf (elatedrune's not mine but the eye colour is mine due to lack of description) with gold coloured eyes. "Where are, do you know where we are?" they said. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria a ma…" we knew that someone was playing back the phone call. We went to the office and saw Jack playing back the phone call. "What are you doing Jack you are not supposed to be out here playing those calls there are for mikes ears only," I said with anger in my voice. He left with great haste.

After 2 hours of explaining to the gang and the rest that you cannot play back the phone calls, the understood and me, Paws, Swift, Jack, Colt, and Gold when to the basement again. The next day I met Mike and saw some boxes next to the door. "What is in the boxes Mike," I said curious. "We are moving apparently and you need to get in these boxes," He said. After we got in the boxes we were deactivated.

5 month later.

Ok Mike you here right, I don't see anyone yet, I thought to myself. Even when we are deactivated our conscious is still active. Then I was activated then I saw the rest of the family again. "How long I was deactivated for?" I asked. "5 months" they said. So I went to find Bethany. I saw her with 4 animatronics I knew from some time ago. "Guys and gals why are you here?" I asked them. Then the gang cam and saw them, the toys. "Hello Chipmunk Bear," Said Freddy to toy Freddy. "Hello right back." Chipmunk Bear said. "Sir Gay lord the 1st," Bonnie said to toy Bonnie. "Hello there" said Sir Gay lord the 1st. "**Cheeky Cupcake!" Gold said to toy Chica. **"**Gold, honey bear, I missed you so much!" Cheeky Cupcake said to him. **"**Vixen (**elatedrune's not mine but chose the animatronic for it)**is that you?" Foxy asked to toy Foxy. **"Foxy there you are." Said Vixen

After us caching up to time, I saw Mike with 2 new guards. "Hello there Fox, it is us Fritz and Jeremy. Remember us from the last location," they said. Then Mr. Fazbear explained to us that the guards are here to not only look after us. But to socialize with us as well to prevent us from getting bored and exploring the basement of this location and the contents of the basement are classified. So we played "Scare the night Guard" again but 3 player this time. It was fun and I got to them first due to unpredictability of me. Paws and Swift wanted to go to the basement but Mike told them not to. During that time I went down instead and saw the one greatest threat again. The one and only all-powerful entity, the Marionette.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter6: a terrible mistake

**I am implementing P.O.V it will make more sense for the story now.**

**"I" voice**

**I just action**

**_I _****thought**

**I ****wroten**

**The other new mechanic I am putting in for future chapters**

P.O.V-Fox

The Marionette, man I hate the thing back then. When it was active I never had control to tell the guard 'HEY THE MARIONETTE IS CONTROLLING US' all it was, the screech. I got close to the marionette's box where I guessed the marionette is. Opened it up to find nothing, that gave me relief for a short time until "PoP GoEs ThE WeAsLe" said a voice that I knew way to well. I turned around to be tackled by the Marionette. "Help the Marionette is out of its box HE-" I screamed but getting interrupted by the Marionette ripping out my voice box. For a flimsily thing it is sure powerful.

*Meanwile*

P.O.V- Mike

"Help the Marionette is out of its box HE-" a voice screamed. I recognised that it was Fox. "Gangs stop and help me find Fox he is in trouble. The voice was his," I said. So we searched we eventually with method of deduction we figured out he was in the basement. I and gangs got down to see Fox trying to tear apart something. "What are you doing down here answer me," I yelled at him. Then I saw the voice box on the floor and the hole in Fox's Chest. "Did you do this to yourself" I asked. As response I saw the Marionette. Man that this is evil it in animatronic forms. The Marionette tried to grab me but got caught in Fox's grip. I took this opportunity to get the gangs to grab the Marionette. After 3 hours of trying it worked and we got the thing. "LeT Me Go, I Do NoT DeSeRvE ThIs." The marionette screamed. We managed to put it back in its box but got interrupted with a picture of Kyle. "Do you know him." I asked showing the picture to all the animatronics including that thing. "We don't," all except the Marionette said. "I Do KnOw, It'S PuRpLe GuY," said the Marionete. "This is Kyle not purple guy." I said. "No It Is Him, He Is ThE OnE ThAt StUfFeD Me." The Marionette said.

P.O.V-the Marionette

"BaCk At FrEdBeAr FaMiLy ReStUrAnD, I WaS A NoRmAl ChIlD 5 YeArS OlD. I FoRgEt My NaMe FrOm BaCk ThEn. I SaW ThE Man YoU CaLlEd KyLe, He WaS 18 baCk ThEn. He DrOve Up To Me AnD KiLlEd Me AnD He CaRrEd ThE SuIt ThAt I Am WeArInG. AnD He StUfFeD Me In It. I WaS In ThAt BoX FoR 13 YeArS," I said pointing to its box as it got out, "WhEn ThE ReStUrAnD ThAt JeReMy WoRkEd At BeFoRe. I FiNaLy GoT To PrEfOrM. It FuN To PrEfOrM, Is'Nt It." "Yeah it is fun," said all the animatronics except Fox, Bethany, Colt and Jack. "So GoInG BaCk To ThE PaSt Of My HiStOrY. AfTeR 5 YeArS Of PrEfOrMiNg. I GoT OuT Of My BoX AnD WaNdErD ArOuNd AnD SaW 4 DeAd ChIlDeRiN and 1 dyInG OnE. I AsKeD ThE DyInG On 'WhO DiD ThIs To YoU' BrFoRe He DiEd He SaId,'Purple guy' ThEn He DiEd. I VoWeD VeNgEnCe FoR ThE FaLlEnD ChIlDeRiN. ThEn I FoWnD YoUr SuItS, FrEdDy AnD ReSt," I continued, " AnD OuT Of PuRe RaGe AnD AnGeR, I StUfFed ThE ChIlDrEn In YoUr StUtS. BuT DoN't BoThEr LoOkInG FoR ThE BoDy'S YoU ArE In NeW SuItS." "So we are the dead children," Freddy and his gang said, "so who suit hold the 5th kids." "GoLd'S," I replied with sadness in my voice. "why are you sad about the fith. After all yo-," gold begain before reilizing the connection, "there was another one outside with you, wasn't there so who was it." "YeS GoLd, ThE FiTh ChIlD Was AtUaLy A AdUlT. ThE AdUlT WaS YoU," I said.

P.O.V-Gold

_I cannot believe it I am the fifth dead child, well person then. But what about the real 5__th__ kid in the building,_ Gold thought to himself, _there was 6 people, 5 kids and one adult if I am the adult then what was the 5__th__ kid I saw._ "Hey Marionette, who was the fifth kid," I said. "YoU I juSt WeNt OvEr ThIs," he said. "No there was 6 people then I saw all five kids before I died then who is the 5th," I said forcefully. "So YoU SaW AnOtHeR KiD. ThAt MakeS No ScEnCe. YoU ShOuLd NoT ReMeMbEr AbOuT YoUr PaSt. So HoW Do YoU KnOw ABOuT ThIs?" the Marionette said confused. "Well it all started when Fox came," I said pointing to Fox. "ThIs AnImOnTrOnIc, Is It TrUe FoX," he asked Fox and got a written response. I did not know about that Gold kept that a secret from me. Fox wrote, for a pirate looking animatronic he sure has nice writing. "Yes it all started with you coming. I never know why it started with you coming and not Mike, the first guard that I knew as a friend. But a stranger animatronic that looked like a Foxy replacement. That just did not make sense back then. But even though I still do not get it, you Fox," I said directly to Fox, "You are a key to something much greater than I know. I just know it, just for what I do not know though." Eventually Mike fixed Fox back up and put back his voice box. Mr. Fazbear came and I explained to him what happened and he said, "well that is weird, but I thought of punishing Fox with being turned off for 5 years but now with this I cannot. Why don't we give a robotic diagnosis on him with scientists' living children form when he was built and use only the ones that are still scientists?" "I do not think this will be ok, due to his past," I said for Fox's best safety. "Well we do not have any option though. Besides these are the kids he won't know them." After a 3 hour diagnoses the scientists could not figure out why this is happening and wanted to take all the animatronics to here lab and Mr. Fazbear said yes. When they got there they took apart all but Fox and Gold due to him being a physical hallucination. "Why did he agree to this, one again my love is dismantled," Fox said trying to stay calm. "I did think this would happen and I did try to stop him but he did not listen." And they agreed that, this was a terrible mistake and they had to hurry before this happened to Fox as well, or it is all over and the secret would be lost in to the scientists forever.


	10. Chapter 7 Breakout

Chapter 7: The Breakout

P.O.V-Fox

"Ok so what is the plan Gold," I said with a mix of curiosity and worry. "So the plan is that one by one I get the dismantled animatronics back to the restaurant, and you are on the lookout for the scientists," said Gold. "WAIT ME, I am the one they want to dismantle," I said with shock and sacredness. "Do you have a better plan," said gold ticked off that I did not like his plan. "it is the same building that I was built in," I said with my memories flowing in my head. "How do you know that it could be a different building that you knew from last time," Gold said trying to beat my knowledge. "I remember this exact room from the day I was stuck here. The stain of oil is still here," I said looking at the stain of oil. "Well what if the copied it, this could still be a different building." Gold said confidently like he beaten me. "Then why is the oil stain where I broke my elbow when I was last tossed in here," I said pointing to the oil stain. The oil stain was partly under the wall and on the other side. "… Still could be a different place," he still said. I lifted the rug in the room and under that was a tunnel. We followed the tunnel to the outside of the walls and it was the exact same building that I descried earlier to everyone. "Say it," I said to gold. "FINE, you were right," he said to me, "So how did you get out again." "Hopped the fence and ran, that is it," I said back to him. We grabbed the duffle bags from the same place that they were in, but before we left I say another animatronic. "Help…Me…," it said. So I told gold to get the animatronic and take it with us. He argued but still did it anyways. We got outside and hopped the fence and ran to the nearest safe place I knew. The Fazbear family dinner, once we got there gold and the other thing asked, "How do you know this place, where you here before?" "Yes many time actually, I missed Fredbear a lot. So in his name I kept the place activated. Come on in and I can help you out," I said. We entered the place and Gold said which shocked me, "just like I remember the place right friend," he said though the thing and I got a better look. The thing shook it's had as a yes. The thing was a torn up golden bonnie like animatronic with faded blue eyes. "How do you know this place, wait are you-" I said but got cut off. "Yes my real name is Fredbear. Thanks for keeping the place running like this," Fredbear (or Gold if you like but it will be written as Fredbear) said. "Wow all this time I lived with the lost Fredbear, I cannot believe this," I said overloading with many emotions. "Calm down Fox we do not want you to short circuit," he said. "M…a…y…I…h…e…l…p…o…u…t," said Golden Bonnie (Calling the thing that from now on). "Yes you can Golden Bonnie," he said and with that Golden Bonnie took me to the parts and serves room in the restaurant.

P.O.V-Fredbear

"Glad to be back to this old place," I said. I looked around to find the old security office. I found it and looked inside for an opening for a minuet jump scare for the old-timer security guard. But it was empty. "Should have expected that to happen earlier, he would not have been here since it was over 100 years since there was a security guard here," I said with disappointment. I Picked up the phone and called the new restaurant hoping for the phone to still work. "Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria how I may help you, wait it is 12:00 am and how do you know the security guard phone number," said Mike. "It is me Mike, Gold, Listen I am in Fredbear Family Restaurant. Can you send someone to get us and not the scientists," I said. "Did they yet figure out what was special about Fox," said Mr. Fazbear. "They took apart everyone except me and Fox sir, and scattered the parts around the building. And I found old animatronics one working, named Golden Bonnie," I said like I never knew Golden Bonnie. "Wait the Golden Bonnie; he is supposed to be dead. How is he alive?" he said with surprise. "We do not know we found him in the same place that we were sent. Fox's old home," I said. With that I heard Fox's scream.

P.O.V-Golden Bonnie

_Come on only 5 minutes gone and Fox got stuck in the ceiling how did this happen._ I thought to myself. "What happened why is Fox in the ceiling?" said Fredbear. "W...e...l...l...I...d...o...n...'...t...k...n...o...w...I... w...a...s...o...n…l...y...g...o...n...e...f...o...r...5...m...i...n...u...t...s," I said. I hated my broken voice box; I really need to fix it. "Well get him out of the ceiling," he said and with that he left. I got Fox out of the ceiling and he said, "Fredbear is the same as toy Freddy and Freddy. I thought that he would be different." "W...h...o...i...s...F...r...e...d...d...y...a...n...d...t...o...y...F...r...e...d...d...y?" I said, still hating my voice box. "The current leaders of my two groups of my friends and they hate each other," Fox said to me. "S…o…o…t…h…e…r…e…y…o…u…r…f…r…i…e…n…d…s," I asked. "Yes they are my friends. Talking to you made me feel better actually. Thank you for talking to me," he said and with that he left. "Y…o…u…r…w…e…l…c…o…m…e…," I was saying, "…f…r…i…e…n…d."

P.O.V-Fox

After walking around the building I find Fredbear in the office waiting for someone. When I was about to walkaway he said, "Fox enter the office now!" I sensed that I was in trouble. "Y-yes Mr. F-Fredbear," I said being scared of the consequence. "Sit down in the chair and listen to me," he said. I sat down. "until Mike gets here to pick us up we will be playing our favorite game with you," he said smiling. I knew what he meant, playing "Scare the security guard" with me as the security guard. So we began. Fredbear gave me the control to the monitor but not the key to the doors, guess I cannot rely on the doors. He told Golden Bonnie something and it nodded. They got on stage and before we began the door opened to see Mike here. I left the office to tell him everything I knew except about Gold being Fredbear. "So this is Golden bonnie," he asked it. "Y…e…s…t…h…a…t…i…s…m…e," it said. "Good to know," Mike said. We left to the Pizzeria. And with that we began to fix all the gang up.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the truth told and secrets reviled

P.O.V-Fox

After we got into the building Mike went to the basement to fix up the animatronics. I staid upstairs to entertain the children, after some time with Colt and Jack I got more used to children. When they were finished being fixed they came up and chatted to me. But that was short lived before Mr. Fazbear interrupted me and asked me to go to the office that night guard 4 goes in. when we entered the doors closed us in. "What is the meaning to this why are we locked in here," I said nervous, because I am locked in with my boss. "Well it is simple; I am here to tell you that," he was saying, "YOUR TIME IS UP!" "What do you mean that my time us up," I said not aware that I am slowly deactivating. "You will be at deaths door very soon my friend and that is your new fate," he was saying in an evil tone, "you only have a limited time before your deactivation my friend do you have anything to say." _Marionette please help me Mr. Fazbear is trying to kill me_, I was thinking, I said "You will be stopped psyco." "Time to die," he said and I blacked out.

P.O.V- The Marionette

"MiKe MaY I SpEaK To YoU," I said. "Marionette what is it, it is only 11:00 pm," Mike said. "FoX Is In TrOuBlE, Mr. FaZbEaR Is DoInG SoMeThInG To HiH, He WaNtS To KiLl HiM," I said. "Quit using your imagination, he was only called to go with him for important reasons," Mike said. "FiNe ThEn If YoU WoNt LiStEn To Me," I said _listen to what I heard._ Mike listens to the message that Fox sent to me. _How are we talking right now,_ Mike thought he said. _Telepathy, _I said to him. _So you are telepathic,_ Mike said me. _Yes but it requires a strong mind to do this and most of the time another one with telepathy,_ I said to him. _So what do we do? _He asked._ We will just half to collect him form Mr. Fazbear, _I said. _And I got the perfect plan, _Mike said.

11:30pm

P.O.V-Mike

"Ok here is the plan Freddy and your section, your job is to distract with me. Ok group," I said. "Ok," Freddy and his group said. "Toy Freddy and your group your job is to collect Fox during us distraction them, got it," I said. "Got it but why do you need Toy bonnie for the last group," his groups said. "Two reason and group 3 listen, 1 Sir Gaylord the 1st's job is to distract Mr. Fazbear from attacking Fox, and 2 So Bethany can Put the Marionette in place of him and to deliver the final blow. Got it everyone," I said. "Got it," everyone said. "Good let's play Scare the security guard."

12:00 pm

P.O.V Mr. Fazbear  
"Finally time to get rid of the real problem forever," I said sounding like I would win. I went to Fox but found the tablet on cam 2 showing Mike getting dragged to cam 7. I was worried about this because Mike was my star employee. I switched to cam 7 showing Mike on the table about to be stuffed into a Freddy suit. There was a sign that said this will happen to you if you do not give Fox back. Then the camera went into static and after 3 minutes it showed a bloody area which no one was there. I will start a journal till I am caught.

Journal entry 1

1:00am

There was banning on the door and I looked outside to see Freddy there and he said, "Give us back Fox." "Never," I replied and he left saying, "70% remaning." Then it clicked in my mind. The power, power level was at exactly 70%. How did he know. Anyways I must survive until 6:00 am and then I can kill him.

Journal entry 2

2:00am 40%

I forgot that doors to drain power. And also foxy banged on the door 15 times and said 40%. Still freaks me out because they got it right twice. Hopefully not trice.

Journal entry 3

3:00am 7%

Chica came around and left, she even got the power level right that is seriously scaring me out. I wanted to finish of Fox, but fox can be also my safety ticket.

Journal entry 4

4:00am 0%

I am out of power. I went to fox but got interrupted by toy bonnie. I stayed to the other side for 30 min until he left. But fox was gone and the box with the marionette is now where he should be. Now I am not going to make it for sure.

Journal entry 5

5:00am 0%

The marionette is out of his box n-

End of journal.

"Where am I," I said regaining conches. "Tell me Mr. Fazbear would you have given up on me," said a recognizable voice. "Mike is you still alive," I said. "Yes I am still alive," Mike said. Then the lights turned on. And Mike with Fox was standing in front of me.

P.O.V-Fox

"I have some questions that I think you have the answer to," I said to Mr. Fazbear. "go ahead not like you have nothing to lose," he said mocking that I still exist. "Ok first question, why did you want to kill me," I asked. "To prevent your full potential to be realized," he said. "Which is," I asked him wondering what it is. "To regain you full memories, you are not who you think you are, the only real thing is your name, Fox that is the only real thing. Everything else is only because of what you can remember from you regaining your conscious," he said. "So who is Fox really," Mike asked. "If I tell he can never be re trusted again," he said. "How come I don't want to know that?" Mike asked. "You know too much already, now DIE," he said and with that he broke out and attacked mike. "MIKE," I screamed to him. I rushed in and separated Mike from Mr. Fazbear and attacked my best at Mr. Fazbear. Mike managed to get away from him but I got launched into a broken pipe and broke an oil line in my right side. "That hurts," I said. I grabbed the pipe and swung it at him. He dogged me, took the pipe, and broke off my arm with the hook. I stepped back and tripped on something. I picked it up and got back in the lighting and it was a steel looking long sword. Mr. Fazbear rushed at me to sever my right arm, but I dogged and cut his arms of with extreme speed. I never knew that I could do this. "Farewell… King… of… Memories," he said and he died of blood loss. Mike got back in and saw Mr. Fazbear dead on the ground. "He is dead, how did you kill him," Mike asked. I looked at where the sword was and nothing was there. "I do not know I blanked out and saw this," I said lying with ease. "Ok then but I need to know who the new manager is now," Mike said and left. _King of Memories, who is that,_ I thought. _Welcome back King,_ I heard in my head. I turned around to see the Marionette, _I know why gold said that you where special. You are one of the three kings of the joy of creation. _That made me wonder is that actually me. _Tell me about this joy of creation,_ I said to him. _Let me tell you a story,_ the Marionette said to me in my head and with that he told me the story of the joy of creation.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the story of the joy of creation

P.O.V-fox

_1950, this year marks the beginning of the joy of creation. in the beginning there was many people but only three unknown kings. the kings where, the king of destruction, the king of resurrection, and the king of memories. these three kings each have a role. The king of destruction kills most of the humans, The king of resurrection to revive the people in new bodies, and the king of memories wipes and restores memories. Each equal to the other, and all required to use the joy of creation. but only the king of memories knew about a a special person around them. the king picked up a child and wiped the moms memories. he called the child, Price of the joy of creation. The King of memories thought that if the kid could gain more and more power, that he could be the master of the joy of creation. But the other kings feared this prince and wanted to kill the prince and split the power between themselves. But the king of memories had another plan. the king hid the prince from the others and put the king outside of there reach in the other realm and sealed it off. but the other kings saw this and tried to snag the prince but they where interrupted by the king of memories. they fought ferociously but the king of memories fell in battle and was banished to that other realm._ The marionette said to me.

_So how do you know this Marionette, I_ asked him. _Because, I am the prince,_ he said. _so where is the fallen king then,_ I asked but already knew. _let me tell you what happened later the king fell, in that other realm there was a restaurant called Fredbear family diner. and the prince found a person that betrayed him and you know that part. But there was another body in the car. The king's body. he stuffed the king in you._ he said. S_o I am the fallen king,_ I said. _yes you are but you do not remember that because a person that gets stuffed forgets what happen , but remembers 2 minutes before_ stuffing, he said. _OK I get it so I forgot what happened before because I was stuffed,_ I said._ Yep, so king what do you have in your right hand your old sword?_ he said. I looked down and saw the same blade as before. _guess so, what is the blades name if I named the blade,_ I asked. _ You never named the blade why not name the blade and then the special property of the blade will unleash itself,_ he said. A_zael, the blade will be called Azael,_ I said. N_ow whenever you call that name the blade will appear in your hand, _the Marionette said and we left to catch the others.

P.O.V- No-one

"He is regaining his true self, when he dose let us show him our new power," the King of Destruction was saying "But for now send in the thing that fears the animatronics the most. send in P.G."

**now thing are heating up pay attention and see the true power of kings.**


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: P.G's return, and permanent release

P.O.V-Fox (King of Memories)

"so let us get it straight you are the fallen king of this legend?" mike and the rest except me and marionette said. "from what I now that the Marionette said to me yes," I said. "ok so where is the opening to said 'portal'," mike said knowing that he would be driving me and Marionette there. "Near Fredbear Family diner 20 miles west of it exactly," Marionette said. *ring-ring**ring-ring* That scared me and Mike out. Mike and the rest went to the phone and picked it up and put it on speaker. "Miss me Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Marionette, and Fox," said a old nemesis. "Purple guy," said freddy and his gang. "Kyle," said Mike. Then the door opened to see a person at the door holding a cellphone. "Well I am here to tell you that your return, King has been cancelled. "Go i will handle this," said Freddy. "He is not the P.G that you once knew you need my help, i still have his very old bane," I said. and with that the fight started.

"Azael," I called out and the sword appeared in my hand. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, not that anything but that accursed thing," P.G screamed. "Time for your release concentrated evil known as P.G," I said. Freddy made the first move and tackled P.G. P.G fell on the ground but got up and threw Freddy to a wall and Freddy's right arm oil pipe broke and the oil leaked from inside of his costume. "pathetic i thought that it wou-" P.G was saying but got interrupted by me slicing his left arm off. "nice move," he said and ripped my left arm off and threw me across the room and i hit a pipe and broke my right arm's oil pipe and my right arm was barely able to move. "time to die," he said but he saw my sword in his chest where his heart is and I'm in his face. "Death is eternal but your death now ends today, and forever" I said and his body erupted with a blue flame.

The fight was over but his phone was still there and a number was shown on it. I knew what the number. that was the king of resurrection's number.

P.O.V no-one

He is getting more of his powers back he will be coming so let's prepare for him now," said the king of resurrection and he left in search of the other king.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The fallen Kings return

P.O.V-Fox

Me and Mike brought everyone to where the Marionette said that it would be. "The portal will only open if the King says the work that breaks the seal," the Marionette said."This could take awhile," I said. "I think that you hid a message that gives the hint to the word nearby. Just look around to see it," said Marionette. "OK temporary new plan everyone. You guard the entrance and I will find something I lost hear from sometime ago," I said and left them to guard the entrance.

P.O.V no-one

"Mike the portal opened," foxy said. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," They all managed to say before being dragged through.

P.O.V. Fox

I wondered around and found a old looking crown. "The key to the sealed door is the thing you hate the most," someone said. i turned around to see Fredbear. "Aren't you supposed to be with the others," I asked him. _yes but a terrible thing happened to them, the portal opened suddenly and arms grabbed everyone except me and the got dragged through, but the portal re closed,_ He stated. I_ know the key word let us go to the other side,_ I said and went to where the portal is supposed to be but being guarded by Golden Bonnie, "What are you doing old trusted friend," said Frebear. "My real name is Springtrap and i will kill you all," said Springtrap, and another fight started.

Spring trap made the first move and tackled me and I hit a tree. "That will hurt in the morning, Azeal," i said and my sword came to me. "So you named your blade finally, Ragnarok," he said and a black blade appeared in his hand. And we began fighting, every attack i made he paired and i matched him. "Help Fredbear," I shouted to him as I fought. "Supernova," he shouted and a Golden blade appeared in his hand. "Go through the portal, I will handle spring trap," he said and i let him takeover.

"Joy of Creation," i shouted and the portal opened I went trough but being followed by Springtrap and Fredbear. we came through and we where at the castle. "So this is where I lived," I stated. And the fight stopped and Fredbear and Springtrap made a agreement to halt this fight until Fox is back in his old mindset. "Welcome Back fallen king," A recognizable voice said. I turned around to see the King of Resurrection.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Battle of wills

P.O.V Fox

"What do you wand K.O.R (King of Resurrection)," I said. "It's my brother K.O.D (King of Destruction) He is out of control," K.O.r was saying, "I need help, please help me K.O.M (King of Memories),"Why should I help you when you two exiled me," I said. "That is when we where afraid of the Prince, now K.O.D wants to use the power of the joy of creation to his evil will now, and he is using the princes energy," K.O.R said. "bring me to him, and you two go to the dungeon and free the prisoners," I said to Fredbear and Springtrap. and we parted ways.

P.O.V- Feadbear

"Well here we are," I was saying, "and here is Mike." Mike and what appears to be all the animontronics was there. After counting, Marionette was missing. "That proves P.O.D's is using Marionettes energy," I said

*flashback*

"If the Marionette is missing then K.O.R is right," Fox said. "Why is that," I asked. "Marionette is the Prince," said Fox.

*End of flashback*

_Good luck Fox_ we all thought.

P.O.V Fox

Me and K.O.R went to the top to find K.O.D holding the Marionette. "Let the prince go," I said. "Good you are hear time to finish you off, once and for all," said K.O.D. and with that the final battle begun. The battle of Kings.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Final Battle

P.O.V-Fox

"Azeal, Michael, Hadies," We all shouted and our swords appeared. All the same sword as mine. K.O.D made the fist move and stabbed where my gut should be. I grabbed him and tossed him to the left of me and pulled out the sword and tossed it to him. Even though I wanted to stop him form killing us but at least i wanted a fair fight. "That will be hurt in the morning if I live to see the morning,"I said as i rushed at him. He dogged and I nearly fell of the edge. I stepped bank and saw K.O.R fighting k.O.D fought for 7 hours without anyone bugging, but then K.O.D shot a dark cloud of energy that paralyzed K.O.R's body I was on my own for this. He did the same thing to me but only my left arm was paralyzed. I knew that I would lose this fight and, the realms would be lost so I did what i could only do even if it meant certain death. I charged at him and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing," said K.O.D. " If i am going down," I was saying as i jumped of the top of the castle,"You are going down with me," and we fell through the portal.

P.O.V-Mike

"I see fox with another king," I was saying, "hang on...get out of the way he is going to fall on us if we do not move." We got out of the way and the K.O.D fell on the ground first and broke his spine, followed by Fox landing on top of him killing him, spattering blood everywhere, organs splattered everywhere, brains on trees, etc. when we turned fox over his eyes where flickering like he was dying. "Is it to late, did we lose him forever," we all said.

P.O.V-K.O.R

I regained movement and looked to see K.O.M dying."Thank you for saving the Princes life, now I will give you back yours again, may you find your peace once again," I said and spoke an ancient language and then said when it was done,"come back to life and have your life back."

**Sorry for it beaning short but the eprolog will be longer and showing his new life.**


	17. Eprolog

Eprolog: Fox's brand new life

P.O.V Fox

"Where am I," I said as I regained conscious."He is alive come here pal," said mike who had tears in his eyes. "What happened I do not get it," I said. "Let me explain Fox," Bethany was saying, "When we saw you fall on the ground on top of K.O.D, we turned you over and we saw your eyes flickering. we thought that you were almost dead and about to give up hope on you, until you woke up. But what happened to K.O.R and your right eyes it is not your old colour." I looked in a lake reflection and the right eye's colour was purple."I do not know, I just do not know," I said.

*timeskip 3 days later*

"Hey Bethany I have something to ask you," I was saying, "remember when we first met each other." "yeah that was a magical time then," she said with her attention to the window. "I want you to turn around and see me," I asked her. She turned around and saw a ring box with a diamond ring in it. I asked, "Will you marry me Bethany." "Yes I will Fox, my love," she said.

*Timeskip 10 days later*

Mike volunteered to be the priest for our marriage, Foxy and Sir Gaylord the 1st volunteered to be my groomsmen, Vixen and Chica volunteered to be the bridesmaids. Then my love in here beautiful brides dress cam on the altar. "Do you Fox take Bethany to be your lawfully wedded wife," he said. "I do," I said. "Do you Bethany take Fox to be your lawfully wedded husband," he said. "I do," she said. "you are now husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride. Then I kissed Bethany (was not wearing the thing over the head (do not know that word).

*Time skip 3 days later*

P.O.V-K.O.R

i was alone in the castle when i got the news that K.O.M got married so i sent my pardon and some gold to them as a sorry for missing the party and there gift. i got the gold back 3 days later with a note saying Thanks for the gold but we do not need it but could we come over there and have that our place with you. Just like a place to live, a home away from home. From Fox &amp; Bethany P.S there is a gift for you and Marionette in there please deliver this to him. so i did so and the gift was a steel sword the proper size for the prince and a new crown that was labeled for me.

**Awe that was actually cute and hints more couples that is the end of the stories forever.**

"not yet," Bethany, "there is actually more planned so it is not over."

**Truth is told there will be more stories.**


End file.
